Ojos azules
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: La historia de dos rebeldes corazones que se enamoraron sobre el mar. One shot conmemorativo al aniversario de la primera vez que Candy y Terry se vieron.. ESTÁ ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS


**_Ojos Azules_**

Era 31 de diciembre de 1912 y en el Gran Salón del RMS Mauritania se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de despedida al capitan Wolf luego de muchos años dedicando su vida al mar que tanto amaba. Candy, tambien estaba presente en la celebracion custodiada por George, la jovencita vestia un elegante vestido crema con bordes rojos y un collar con un dije azul en forma de flor como accesorio en el cuello, sus traviesos rizos estaban sujetos por una cinta roja. La pequeña pecosa le hizo llegar sus felicitaciones al capitan al igual que el resto de asistentes.

-Muchas gracias a todos, me siento el mas feliz de todos los hombres del mar. -fueron las significativas palabras del señor Wolf en agradecimiento a los pasajeros por la asistencia.

Los pasajeros, incluida Candy, hicieron el brindis respectivo, la alegre rubia se excedio un poco con el champan que terminó sintiendose mareada, tanto por el movimiento del barco como por la bebida que tomó, la primera y ultima vez que tomó alcohol fue cuando salio de paseo con Annie. Invadida por el hipo, se retiró de la fiesta dirigiendose a la cubierta del barco, alli habia tanta niebla que casi no se podia ver nada. Se quedó pensando en como seria su vida en Inglaterra a partir de este viaje, tambien pensó en sus queridos primos Stear y Archie, decia que mientras esté con ellos será muy feliz. De pronto, el viento le jugó una mala pasada pues la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello se cayó y Candy intentaba recogerla fallidamente sin imaginar que...

Al otro lado de la cubierta se encontraba un muchacho castaño, alto y de ojos azules mirando directamente al mar desde una ventanilla como dando a entender que en cualquier momento se quitaria la vida* , aquel jovencito captó inmediatamente la atencion de la pecosa basicamente por su parecido con Anthony y poco a poco fue acercandose a el como una abeja atraida a la miel. A medida que sus pasitos se acercaban hacia donde estaba su acompañante recien concluyó que este era muy diferente a su recordado principe de las rosas, tambien notó que de sus ojos salian lagrimas...

El joven se llamaba Terry Grandchester y en difinitiva queria suicidarse pues el rechazo de su madre lo afectó en demasia, nunca imaginó que su progenitora le diera mas priodidad a su carrera actoral que a su rol de madre, por suerte Candy fue ese angel que le impidio cometer semejante locura...

-¿Hay alguien ahi? -preguntó notando la presencia de la rubia, antes de voltear a verla se habia secado las lagrimas, no le gustaba verse fragil ante nadie.

-Si, perdoname, no fue mi intencion molestarte -se disculpó Candy con timidez, no le gustaba ser inoportuna - me parecio que estabas muy triste.

-¿Que estaba muy triste? -expresó con su caracteristico tono ironico -No es verdad, estoy muy triste. -otra vez utilizó el sarcasmo, ese era su mecanismo de defensa cuando se sentia amenazado y de inmediato soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Crei que lloraba, seguro me equivoque" pensaba Candy al oir como Terry se reia, estaba muy confundida. -No, estoy absolutamente segura de que lloraba. - el castaño seguia riendose.

-En que estas soñando pequeña pecosa? -preguntó dirigiendose a la rubia.

-¿Pecosa yo? -dijo sin entender, de sobra sabia que tenia pecas pero ninguno de sus amigos se lo recordaba.

-Lamento muchisimo tener que decirtelo pequeña pero realmente eres muy pecosa. -Terry se acercó al rostro de Candy, tal vez demasiado pues la rubia se sintio algo intimidada.

-¡A mi no me importa eso! -señaló la rubia con molestia- ¡ A mi Me gustan las pecas! -manifestó la rubia en defensa de las pequeñas manchitas de su nariz, no se daba cuenta que Terry solo estaba bromeando.

-Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas. -otra vez el sarcasmo hizo acto de presencia en la "pelea" y Candy no dudó en seguirle la corriente al decir...

-Si y ultimamente estuve pensando como conseguir más.

-Que bien. -contraatacó Terry con mofa, aunque a decir verdad esas manchitas que cubrian la nariz de Candy eran algo que adoraba ver , por eso la hacia rabiar.

-Estas celoso por que no tienes ninguna peca, verdad? -manifestó la pecas al borde de la exasperacion, Terry silbó con burla y luego dijo.. -Tambien estarás orgullosa de tu naricita _._

-Por supuesto que si. -sostuvo con el ceño fruncido, la pequeña pelea finalizó gracias a la llegada de George, quien la estuvo buscando por todo el barco. Terry se despidio de Candy con un "adios pecosa", obviamente se lo tomó a mal y como respuesta le dijo "mocoso atrevido".

Finalmente Candy llegó a Londres, en donde no podia dejar de pensar ni por un segundo en Terry aquel muchacho de _**ojos**_ _ **azules**_ al cual no imaginó que volveria a ver en el Real colegio San Pablo, especificamente en la segunda colina de Pony, aquella colina que fue el lugar donde entre ellos crecia el amor _**poco a poco**._

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Bueno chicas, este es mi pequeño homenaje a aquella noche en la cual nuestros rebeldes se conocieron, este fic esta completamente inspirado en los huaynos "ojos azules" y "Cancion y huayno" mejor conocida como "Poco a poco" (acá les dejo la letra) Espero y sea de su agrado. Feliz año nuevo. Nos leemos el 2018 con mas capitulos de "Por amor" "Dulce ausencia atrevete" y sobre todo con la ESPERADA CONTINUACION DE LA MAS BELLA HEREJIA. Cuidense y les mando muchos besos virtuales.

 _ **Ojos azules (Gianmarco)**_

 _Ojos azules no llores_

 _No llores ni te enamores_

 _Lloraras cuando me vaya_

 _Cuando remedio no haya_

 _Tu me juraste quererme_

 _Quererme toda la vida_

 _No han pasado dos, tres dias_

 _Tu te alejas y me dejas_

 _En una copa de vino_

 _Quisiera tomar veneno_

 _Veneno para matarme_

 _Veneno para olvidarte_

 ** _Poco a poco (Cancion y huayno) (Gianmarco)_**

 _Poco, poco a poco me has querido_  
 _Poco a poco me has amado_  
 _Y al final todo a cambiado_  
 _morenita de mi amor_

 _Poco, poco a poco me has querido_  
 _Poco a poco me has amado_  
 _Y al final todo a cambiado_  
 _morenita de mi amor_

 _Nunca digas que no cholita_  
 _Nunca digas que no_  
 _Son cosas del amor cholita_  
 _Cosas del corazón_

 _Canción y Saya para bailar_  
 _Canción y huayno para cantar._


End file.
